


Goner

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSTony and Peter role swap for the end. Better summary in notes.





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> With a tug of the web, the new gauntlet flies into Peter's grip. For a moment it seems as if everyone holds their breath, waiting for him to throw the gauntlet to someone else, or back to Tony, or to run to relative safety with it. Peter looks up and catches Stephen's eyes in that second. The doctor inclines his head, barely an inch, and that's all Peter needs to slip the gauntlet on.

It had only felt like a few hours to them, similar to falling asleep and waking up. Fast, but he knew more time had passed than he was aware. Just how much time he wasn't sure, but that didn't matter, because then Doctor Strange was waving his hands and portals were popping up everywhere. They had work to do and no time at all to waste, if the wasteland they stepped onto was any indication. 

It was like the first battle all over again, yet somehow worse. Two armies raged against one another, destroying the surrounding area. Stormbreaker, thrust into the sky from Thor's hands, called lightning and thunder forth and it raged overhead, flashes illuminating the place. It was so loud that he could hardly hear himself think over the roar of the battle, screams and crashes and yells from both sides ringing in his ears against the pounding of his heart and the rush of his blood. Nonetheless, he fought. He pushed himself forwards, dropping in to help anyone that needed it and doing his best to take out as many enemies as he could, even if it all was quite overwhelming. 

Who would have thought that leaving the school bus that day would turn to this? Dying, along with half of the world, and then being brought back to continue the fight for their lives. Perhaps he should have just stayed on the bus.

Frequently his eyes roamed back to where the battle truly raged, where Captain America - who now wielded Thor's Mjolnir with expert skill - and Iron Man (and the new woman that Peter was unsure of her name) refused to back down to Thanos. He didn't think the mad titan had truly expected this to happen; for everyone to return all at once in an army fit to fight his own. He could see it had thrown him initially but now he seemed more determined than ever to reach the infinity stones. And when he did, Peter could only watch in horror and fear as the gauntlet expanded to slip around his hand and the infinity stones glowed with unimaginable power, coursing through Thanos. 

Peter's mechanical legs threw off the opponent that had jumped at him and he hesitated before beginning to run, weaving and ducking past groups of fighting to try and reach them, to do something to help.

Beyond Tony, Peter could see Stephen staring at him. He held up a finger, expression solemn and pinched, and Peter _knew_. He understood what was about to happen.

He couldn't let it happen, though. Tony was human; the only thing protecting him was his armour, and the raw power of the infinity stones would simply burn through it like paper. Peter, though, he had a healing factor and enhanced strength that rivalled Captain America's. There was no chance of Tony surviving the infinity stones, but at least Peter could have a chance. 

The thought terrified him either way, whether it was the idea of Mr. Stark dying or himself.

Tony threw himself at Thanos, hands clasping around the gauntlet and scratching, trying to pull it off. Inch by inch it slipped, armour reacting to Tony's touch more and sliding off Thanos' fist. 

"Mr. Stark!" He yelled, swinging a circle around him and Thanos. "Here to help!"

Tony's eyes flicked to him in acknowledgement for a brief second. Thanos' other fist reared back and lashed out, then, knocking Tony back, and Peter acted. Before the mad titan could pull the gauntlet back on Peter shot out a web and pulled, and the gauntlet came with it. It fell into his arms with a quiet thud and Peter jumped back, away from an angry Thanos, and he stared at the weapon in his hands. Was this it? What if he was doing the wrong thing? He looked up, eyes seeking out Doctor Strange in the fray. He had seen every possible outcome among billions, and had so far acted accordingly. 

Doctor Strange caught his eyes and for a moment, everything paused, almost as if the universe was giving him a moment to reconsider. But then Doctor Strange inclined his head, barely an inch, in a nod that struck the air out of Peter's lungs. Stephen Strange had seen every possible outcome, and the one that would save them all required this. 

"I've got you!" yelled Tony, staggering on his feet. "Hand it over, kid!"

Peter felt eyes burn into him from all angles. People on his side waiting for him to throw it to Tony, or for him to run further from Thanos for safety, or to throw it to another ally. The enemy watched, waiting for Thanos to tear it out from his grasp. Some of them charged towards him, determined yells falling past their lips as they tried to reach him and the gauntlet. Peter stared down at the weapon in his hand, still expanded to the size of Thanos' hand. When he looked up Strange was still staring at him.

Peter slid his hand into it. The nanotech morphed, shrinking to perfectly fit his hand.

" _Peter_!" Tony yelled, staring with wide eyes at him, pale with shock and horror. "Don't - take it off right now!" 

The metal clamped around his hand and raw power surged through him immediately. It blinded him and stole his breath, pain that he didn't think was possible for him to feel drowning everything else out. He could feel it burn through his armour and his suit and then his flesh, could feel power thrum in the marrow of his bones. He felt...

He felt invincible. He could see the future - every future - and the past and the ebb and flow of time, had reality at his fingertips and space in his veins. He felt like a breeze could steal his balance. 

Peter screamed. It took enough effort to not let his knees drop and to push through the white haze of power and pain just to focus on the surroundings again. Tony was rushing at him though he was behind Thanos, his footsteps kicking up dirt and dust. Peter lifted his head and stared at the titan.

They had one chance to sort this out, and this was it. Only he could put a final stop to this, and he only had this chance. 

"You," he said, voice low and uneven. He swallowed dryly. "You lose."

Peter thought of everything that needed to happen. The people that needed to stay safe, the people that needed to go. His bones thrummed as the stones buzzed with power. Peter snapped his fingers.

Everything burst into white blinding light. He felt like he exploded, bones shattering and veins bursting, body being spread out across space and reality in a split second that felt like years. 

Peter collapsed. Bells rang in his ears, sharp and high, and he barely processed the sight of their enemies turning into dust, including Thanos. The fighting stopped, stunned silence falling over everyone before they began to yell, asking for clarification. 

"Who snapped?"

"Is it done? We won?"

"Is everyone alright? Regroup!"

"Spider-man? Spider-man snapped!"

He heard, distantly, as feet pounded the ground and people rushed to him. The world spun and Peter toppled onto his side. He could smell burnt flesh - his own - and could feel tremors and twitches seize his body, but there was no more pain. He couldn't feel his own body or the ground beneath him or the charred remains of the gauntlet. He hardly felt as hands pulled his tattered mask off, throwing it aside, and then his head was on someone's lap and Tony was staring down at him, tapping the unburnt side of his face.

"Hey, Pete, hey, look at me, you're alright, I've got you," he rambled, wavering voice hardly reaching his ears. 

Peter blinked, heavy and slow, and his tongue worked for several moments in his mouth. "Did... did I do it?" He croaked. Tony looked sad, his lips moving speechlessly before he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, a sad smile stretching his kips, "you did it. You saved us all, Pete. You did it."

Peter smiled in relief. Exhaustion pulled his eyelids down and he didn't fight it. "Good," he murmured. He could feel his healing factor fight to heal the wounds to his flesh and bones, fight to keep his organs from failing. 

"Hey, no, no, keep your eyes open, Pete. We have to move, he needs a hospital."

He tried. Really, he did, but he was so tired. He felt like he'd been utterly drained, the life sucked right out of him. He'd done his part; he'd saved them all. A nap wouldn't do him any harm.

He felt himself being moved gently, lifted off the ground, and Peter let his head drop back. The charred gauntlet slid off his arm, thudding to the ground, and Peter let the darkness close in on him. 


End file.
